Solar panels for use in commercial and residential environments are known. Solar panels are typically mounted on a mounting structure, which is supported on a mounting surface. Existing mounting structures are often overly complicated and cost much to be manufactured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,599 to Eiden et al. discloses solar tracking control system selectively energizes and de-energizes a motor. However, Eiden et al. requires a complicated circuit to control the motor's rotation with clockwise and counterclockwise so as to control the solar panel frame turning corresponding to the sun tracking.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a solar panel mounting structure that uses simple and durable mechanical movement. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a solar panel mounting structure that is manufactured inexpensively.